captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny B. Meaner
Kenny Brian Meaner is the gym teacher at the Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. He is the main antagonist and the Big Bad of the novels, a cameo antagonist in Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, and a recurring character in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. Like Benjamin Krupp and the rest of the school staff, he is nasty and hates children, especially George and Harold. He is usually cruel to the students who aren't athletic. In George and Harold's comics the teachers care little about him. His name is a pun on the word "misdemeanor", which refers to a crime much less serious than a felony such as a theft, and "can he be meaner". In addition to being the gym teacher, Mr. Meaner is the football team's ("Purple Dragon's Sing Along" formerly "The Knuckleheads") coach. He appears as a minor character in The Adventures of Captain Underpants, Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants, and Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman, a supporting character in Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets, Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People, and Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000, and the main antagonist of Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. The Adventures of Captain Underpants Like Ms. Ribble, Mr. Meaner is not named in this book; he is simply referred to as, the coach. Mr. Meaner gets smashed up with the football players when George and Harold wreck the game. He notices that the team's deep heating muscle rub lotion was replaced with Mr. Prankster's Extra Scratchy Itching Cream. Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets Mr. Meaner was among the group of teachers who bullied George and Harold when they where suspended, he then opens the door to the gym and is eaten by a Talking Toilet and when Captain Underpants, George and Harold defeated the talking toilets he and the other teachers all thought it was a dream. He is last seen in the detention room writing sentences along with the other teachers and Melvin Sneedly for his tattling who bullied George and Harold after they where made principal of the day. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants George and Harold are banned from the school field trip to Piqua Pizza Palace and instead are told to clean the staff room. When the teachers got back Mr. Krupp, Mr. Meaner, Ms. Anthrope, and Ms. Ribble bully George and Harold, Mr. Meaner throws an empty pizza box at them for kicks, claiming he wanted to bring them back a pizza but ate it on the bus instead. When the group of teachers get tired of bullying them and head for the staff room, Mr. Meaner asks why the room is so dark and turns on the lights (triggering George and Harold's pranks) Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Mr. Meaner along with Ms. Anthrope, taking the fake card George and Harold wrote seriously and put together a wedding ceremony at the school. And although he was not seen at the wedding due to his enthusiasm about the event he most likely showed up and most likely got food thrown all over him in Ms. Ribble's fit of rage. Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People In the eighth book, when George and Harold go to the alternate universe, Mr. Meaner is fit, strong and helping the children who aren't good at sports. He is also the football coach of the Horwitz Knuckleheads, suggesting that the evil George and Harold did not do anything that caused the football team to change their team name in the Purple Potty universe. Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 Mr. Meaner is among those who congratulate Mr. Krupp for punishing George and Harold for not showing up for Test Day, later when George and Harold convinced the teachers that they where dreaming and that led to them thinking that they could do whatever they wanted, so Mr. Meaner stripped off down to his underwear, grabbed a garden hose and sprayed it down the hallway creating a slip'n'slide and various other teachers joined in and slid down the hallway, soon after the police arrived and arrested all the teachers (Mr. Meaner included) and took them to jail. Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot Mr. Meaner is the main antagonist of the twelfth book as the evil hypnotist, Sir Stinks-A-Lot. On a planet called Smart Earth, A smart earth scientist was doing an experiment by mixing Smart Diet Coke with Smart Pop Rocks and the last ingredient, Smart Earth Mentos which caused the destruction of Planet Smart Earth (Zygo-gogozizzle 24), killing everyone who lived on it. Tiny pieces of the smart earth blob shoots down to some planets. One piece fell to the pond of planet Badpun turning the fish inside to become smarter. another piece landed into planet Pinot into the grape vines causing the grapes to be come alive and be self aware and intelligent and banded together to defeat the oppressors. Sadly the grapes ran out of juice after the battle and dried and died out becoming raisins The last piece lands on planet earth into Piqua, Ohio at the Piqua Valley Home for the Reality Challenged. The Doctor along with the teachers, Principal and Coach from Jerome Horwits Elementary School stumble across it but the Doctor tells them to stay back away from it However the Coach Mr. Meaner refuses to listen and he picks it up eats it anyways Leaving Mr. Krupp and the Doctor in shock. The piece of the Zygo-gogozizzle bonds with Mr Meaner's body's insides making him look more smart and intelligent and speaking in full sentences using 3 syllable words. His genius became so smart that he use his words of advice to confuse them. It had the doctors in confusion that they couldn't stop him from leaving the asylum as well as the other teachers and staff there. Since Mr Meaner was still a gym teacher at heart and evil and ruthless, he didn't care about bringing world peace to humanity or ending world hunger. Mr. Meaner then reflects on how their problems were caused by the students at the school. So he gave a command that they all return to the school immediately and act like nothing has happened out of the ordinary and nothing to look suspicious. A few days later, school classes resumed on a normal day basis. Nothing unusual happened, not even Mr. Krupp himself got into the trance of becoming Captain Underpants. But later on that night Mr. Meaner was in a makeshift laboratory getting his evil plans in order by using stinky sweaty socks along with chemicals and formula and some ingredients. He was ready to to get his revenge on George and Harold. The next day after Mr Meaner caught the yesterday's version of George and Harold in the act of changing the letters on the sign he had a meeting with them later on that day after dismissing the other students. His Office smelled horrible and to make it worse he then sprayed them with a foul stench coming from his new invention. After leaving his office due to 30 minutes pass, the yesterday version of the boys showed up late to class but were not as they seemed as if Mr Meaner put them in a trance that causes them to never misbehave have fun or day dream using their imaginations. They were later confronted by Ms Anita Calculator but they didn't show any signs of whining or becoming worried by being acceptive of what she was going to do to them no matter how bad it could've been. She then found the boys on their best behavior not being disruptive at all which had Melvin and other students confused of them. Melvin didn't know what was going on at this time but he was impressed. the yesterday boys didn't even change the letter of the signs. At the end of the day, Even Mr. Krupp didn't punish the boys for good behavior but accepted it as they walked off. Mr Meaner tells Mr. Krupp that this was only the begin as he patted him on the head. Later on that night and while the present version of George and Harold were confused to whats happened to their past counterparts. Mr Meaner made some more adjustments to his invention and named it the Stinky-Kong 2000 (parody of DK the ape). Mr. Meaner turned his invention into an ape like suit and caused his reign of terror upon the students of the school causing them to behave well and never have any kind of fun or play but only work and work only and did as they were told by the teachers and principal. The present boys George and Harold were affected and sick and tired of the homework they have done every time give but their hypnotized yesterday counterparts. They later discover that Mr Meaner was on TV advertising a stinky product to use on misbehaving children. As the present boys are sickly trying their best to get to the bottom of this disguising themselves as adults, they realize that the children who are being well behaved have now became slaves to the staff of the school doing their bidding they the staff commanded them to do. Present sick George then had plan and he and Harold commanded the children to what they told them to do by flipping everything around by causing the pranks to the staff and teachers. Later on the teachers noticed what has happened to them such as hair being cut, faces drawn on to them, and clothes cut. Mr. Krupp then comes to Mr Meaner informing them on what the children have done. So Mr Meaner then gets to the bottom of what has happened. He then flees the school getting into his cottage cheese filled car driving angry to find out who could have done this to the teachers. He came across a group of kids in the trance who were watering the inside of the house, mowing the garden and painting the lawn. he ask them who told them to do all those things and all the children could say was a grown up but didn't say who the grown up was. Mr meaner rushes back to the car angry and drive off back to the factory going to his invention with new modifications. He feels that a kid has caused this but he doesn't know who the kid is. Later he returns in his ape suit causing havoc in the town of piqua unleashing the foul odor everywhere. Present Harold and George who are still sick witnessed what was Mr. Meaner was doing however they couldn't smell so the stench have no effect on them however Harold and George were almost better and that wasn't a good thing so they went to their parents who were having dinner with their yesterday counterparts. The Present counterparts left in a deep depression. Present George then had an idea. So he and present Harold rushed to Melvin's house which the garage was open and they took off with the Glow in the Dark Time Traveling Robo Squid. Later After Present Harold and George were in the future meeting their future counterparts they return with their future counterparts in the present time line meeting Crackers and Sulu's children. Adult George and Harold tells their kid selves to stay in the clubhouse and rest up for they have already been through a lot. Adult George and Harold rush to Mr. Krupp's house needing help. As they snapped their fingers several times, Mr Krupp however wasn't coming to his trance into becoming his alter ego "Captain Underpants due to his face and head being wet at the time" Mr. Krupp wanted them to go away because to him he assumed they were acting like kids but as this was happening Mr. Meaner overheard what Mr. Krupp said and he Grabbed the two adults and he beat them using his ape suit. Mr. Krupp demanded him not to kill them cause he didn't want any blood on his lawn. Adult George and Harold were nearly in a lot of pain but as they finally noticed that Mr. Krupp's Face was dried up and they saw that their could be their final opportunity so they quickly snapped their fingers at Mr. Krupp and he finally came into his trance becoming the amazing Captain Underpants to save his friends. Captain Underpants charged and battled Mr Meaner in his ape suit and Mr Meaner was defeated for now and taken to jail. The Epic Tales Of Captain Underpants *When ever Mr. Meaner talks, he would say "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah ,Yeah" or "Yet, Yet, Yet, Yet ,Yeah" Alter Egos *'Sir Stinks-A-Lot' - True to his name, Sir Stinks-A-Lot is incredibly smelly, and further emphasizing it, he made a special gas that made kids forcefully obedient. He was the main reason Captain Underpants doesn't exist in Krupp's body anymore, and was defeated by Tony, Orlando, and Dawn. *'Flabby Flabulous' - A guy with a butt bigger than his body, courtesy of Melvin's machine. He mainly attacks by hitting his opponents with his giant butt and by farting really hard. He was defeated when Captain Underpants goaded him into boosting him around the entire planet and slamming into him while Flabby was distracted George and Harold. He probably wouldn't exist again with Melvin's machine broken. *'Sergeant Boxers' - A superhero knockoff of Captain Underpants made in an act of desperation to combat the teachertrons. He has a sports brain, so he can't read and prefers playing sports. Unlike Captain Underpants, Sergeant Boxers wears orange face paint on the right side of his face and purple on the other, has a backwards cap, a purple cape, beige boxers, and a white tank top. *(bizarro) 'Brainy Blabulous '- A guy with a massive brain in which he uses it to defy physics, getting his huge brain when George and Harold throw the Grow-it-Alter 3000 off the roof. He attacks mainly by levitating things in his vicinity. *Borelock - A villain that is ready to bore everyone stiff with his dull story cloud.(patent pending.) Trivia *He was a villain in the novels, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, and the first season of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. But at the start of season 2, he started to become a more of a neutral character. Gallery Anthrope Ribble and Meaner.png Anthrope Ribble and Meaner 2.png tumblr_onn4ktOEYB1v2n0kro1_1280.png tumblr_onn4ktOEYB1v2n0kro2_1280.png Mr Meaner and the Knuckleheads.png Mr Meaner and the PDSAL football team.png Sir Stinky.PNG|Stinky-Kong 2000 The Frenzied Farts of Flabby Flabulous.png __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Bad Guys (novels) Category:Males Category:Mr Krupps friends Category:Mr. Krupp's friends Category:Sports Category:Antagonists Category:Good Guys (novel)